


Go down to him

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Series: Who is the real Devil? [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Flirting, M/M, dark Romanticism, reference to religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Сборник нечестивых драбблов по паре Lucifer_Alastor с общим сквозным, но ненавязчивым сюжетом. Условно состоит из двух частей: в одной из которых Аластор ещё человек - Get up to him; во второй уже демон - Go down to him.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Series: Who is the real Devil? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666843
Kudos: 22





	1. On the vergeof Hell

  
Аластор не боится встречи со своей судьбой: он становится монстром задолго до того, как оказывается в Аду. Из трупов своих жертв выстраивает для себя кровавую лестницу, ведущую прямиком в пекло. И поэтому не слишком огорчается, оказавшись после смерти перед воротами Преисподней. Человеческое всё равно не давало ему полной свободы, сковывало. 

Теперь — потеряв бренное тело — он чувствует себя: абсолютным, бескрайним, бесконечным. У него остаются знания магических тёмных практик, полученные ещё в смертном облике. Не хватает лишь чуть-чуть — _могущества_. 

Сатана (судя по яблоку на конце трости, на которую тот элегантно опирается) встречает его на пороге Ада… вместе с ангелом.

Аластор с больным весельем думает — неужели у него есть выбор: похоже, что кто-то в его набожной семье умудрился-таки его отпеть.

Ангел и Сатана, протягивают к нему свои руки, и Аластор видит, как вокруг них молниями начинает искрится мощная сила, тянущая к нему золотыми лучами и мглистой паутиной морока.

Жар святости, исходящий от ангела, вызывает неприязнь. Он улыбается сдержанно и смиренно, как и положено всем святошам. Однако Аластор никогда не жаждал — ни спасения, ни света.

Тьма, которую источает Сатана — более привычна: хоть и не та —, искусственно взращенная внутри него убийствами, — другая — та, что сгустками космического мрака веками окутывает звёзды. Из-за этого ощущения становится лишь немного грустно — возможно, что он никогда не сможет достигнуть верха этой бесконечной лестницы. _Но точно попытается._

Люцифер не скрывает своей запятнанности: лукаво смотрит на него, поблёскивая жёлтыми белками глаз, иезуитски скалится, когда он величавой поступью, достойной высшей аристократии, направляется в его сторону. 

У дьявола такие знакомые глаза, почему-то Аластор начинает верить, что уже видел его в прошлой жизни — и ни раз. Чувствовать глубокую радость от встречи с Сатаной было бы неправильно, но он чувствует.

Ангел исчезает из вида, растворяется предрассветной дымкой, как только он подходит вплотную к Сатане и сжимает его ладонь в своей. _Их близость пахнет грядущим пожаром._ Люцифер намного ниже него, но насколько ступеней выше по силе — остаётся только догадываться.

Человек — венец творения божьего. Аластору интересно, что получится у Сатаны.

Как только он переплетает свои удлинившиеся пальцы с пальцами Самаэля, хищно скрипящими тканью перчатки, красная пелерина застилает всё вокруг: будто вся кровь им убиенных заливается ему в душу, смешиваясь в дикий коктейль, — и это кажется ему ужасно правильным. Так же, как и губы, что с знакомой жадностью впиваются в его, наполняя жаром, превращая изнутри в пылающее дерево. Аластор горит от почти болезненной близости к величию, чувствуя себя до одури прекрасно.

Глубже в него проникнуть, похоже, уже нельзя.

— Пойдём со мной, душа моя! — мягкий бархатистый шёпот вперемешку с хрустальным смехом звучит прямо в голове.

«Куда угодно!», — думает Аластор. — «Куда угодно, мой король!» — и его наполнившиеся кровью демонические глаза фанатично сверкают.  



	2. In infernal cabinet

  
— Зачем ты прячешься в тенях, душа моя?

Сатана, поднявшись из кресла и обогнув массивный стол, облокачивается на него бедром, пристально вглядываясь в самый тёмный угол комнаты — туда, куда не может дотянуться свет от винтажных светильников, украшающих его кабинет.

Короткий металлический щелчок, и тени стягиваются в высокую алую фигуру.

— Поймал, — радиопомехи приглушены на максимум, и шёпот Аластора выходит интимно-хриплым.

— Я не мог не заметить. Твоя душа — очень яркая и так вкусно пахнет… М-м-м-м… хочется, — от маленькой заминки в комнате становится как-то душно, и внутри Аластора всё замирает, — тебя съесть.

Радио Демон оказывается перед Сатаной в одно мгновение, низко склоняется, чтобы быть лицом к лицу, и проворно ловит его ладонь. Чудесная узкая ладонь, которая вершит чужие судьбы одним взмахом. Должно быть на вкус — как триумф.

Длинные ногти Аластора впиваются в тёмную ткань перчатки.

— А если я Вас, — благоговейно шепчет демон — так — будто его заветная мечта наконец-то осуществляется, — сожру.

Сатана смеётся. Несмотря на свой рост, он как всегда умудряется глядеть на Радио Демона сверху вниз, и улыбается точно так же остро.

Пальцы свободной от захвата руки скользят по чёрным лентам, образующим перевернутый крест на груди Аластора, издающей глухое шипение.

— Ты не сможешь убить своего Бога.

Демон склоняется ещё ниже, льнёт щекой к затянутой в шёлк кисти — недолго, как на мгновение прирученное животное, а потом быстро стискивает зубы на горячей ладони, тут же — языком собирая проступившую сквозь  
разорванную ткань вязкую влагу, которая обжигает нёбо.

И, резко распрямившись, в секунду уничтожает опасное расстояние между собой и Самаэлем, оказываясь в нескольких метрах от него.

Аластор, в самой подлой манере слизывая красную пенку со своих губ, растянутых в лукавой улыбке, наблюдает за своим королём, щуря багровые глаза. 

Сатана не спешит его наказывать, глядит на демона с любопытством, искривив чёрный рот в усмешке. Блеск его бездонных расширенных зрачков не сулит ничего плохого — только предвкушение игры.

Самаэль, не отводя томный взгляд от Аластора, подносит распоротую ладонь к своим губам и проводит языком по краю рваной раны — в том же месте, где её вылизывал Радио Демон.

Аластор, пожалуй, задохнулся бы от этого зрелища, если бы ему нужен был кислород. Из-за него одновременно хочется: сожрать, убить и трахнуть (последнее желание возникает в Аду впервые).

Но он не сможет сделать ни одно из этих трёх действий. Силы слишком не равны. _Пока что._

Остаётся только склонить голову в непритворном обожании и, раскинув руки в стороны, под глухо звучащие сквозь его хриплый голос аплодисменты, произнести:

— Бога — нет, а Дьявол уже здесь!  



End file.
